oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Principality of Sanctuary
The Principality of Sanctuary (founded 1002 AC) is a principality of the Kingdom of Egron. Their leader is Princess Eilynn Gerard, and their capital is Sanctuary. History The Principality of Sanctuary was founded by one of Egronia's expeditionary forces into [[Shengming de Yaolan|'Shengming de Yaolan']] in 1002 AC. This expedition, led by Princess Eilynn Gerald, was more interested in pursuing peaceful trade and co-existence with the Sheng natives, as opposed to O'Kibo's aggressive tactics or Pyrrhia's pyromaniacal bent. Taking inspiration from the capital of their home nation, Eilynn's expedition named their city Sanctuary after a brief discussion on the matter. Settlements: Sanctuary Fittingly, the city of Sanctuary is the capital of the Principality of Sanctuary. Sanctuary has a reputation as a place of religious freedom and racial tolerance... to a reasonable extent, of course. Dham Dhuram A dwarven fishing town, located a few miles west of Sanctuary. Ruled by a council of traditionalist Toragdans. The council accepts Princess Eilynn as their ruler, but demand a certain level of autonomy. Elves (and by extension, half-elves) are advised to avoid Dham Dhuram, as the locals are extremely untrusting of them. Places of Interest Cathedral of Light Sanctuary's cathedral of Sarenrae, the largest holy place devoted to Her in all of Sheng. Temple of the Ten Faithful Knights Sanctuary's temple of Iomedae. The temple is named after the Ninth Act of Iomedae, where Iomedae and nine other loyal knights of Aroden slew the vampire Basilov. Sanctuary Museum of Native History This museum's focus revolves around displaying artifacts of historical value to the people of Sheng, and in trying to piece together Shengese prehistory. The Giant Ship In A Bottle Created by Archmage Justin Tyne one day while he was bored. Since then, it has become a local tourist hotspot for the city of Sanctuary. Vendors nearby sell souvenirs ranging from commemorative artwork and mugs, to scale model replicas of the Giant Ship in a Bottle (which are, in actuality, just regular-sized ships in bottles). Sanctuary Military Academy Headed by the second-greatest military minds in all of Egronia (the greatest are all still back in Haven), the Sanctuary Military Academy trains all of Sanctuary's elite warriors in the finer points of combat. Temple of the Holy Hammer Dham Dhuram's temple of Torag. Non-locals are only permitted to enter the main hall - all other areas are forbidden. Government Sanctuary is a principality of Egron. The ruler, Princess Eilynn Gerald neé Silvertide, holds all the rights and responsibilities such a rank suggests. In practice, most of the decisions within her government are made by the people in the Princess' inner council, but all final decisions must be run by the Princess before being enacted. Military Sanctuary fields a reasonably small military focused primarily on self-defense, though they are quickly ramping up recruitment. Enlistment in the Princess' Army is mostly voluntary, but the Princess retains the right to institute a civilian levy if need arises. Religion Within the city of Sanctuary, Sarenrae is worshiped most prominently, with Iomedae a close second. The dwarves of Dham Dhuram worship the dwarven pantheon exclusively, with Torag as the standout choice. Other good and neutral deities are worshiped sporadically in the city of Sanctuary and in the countryside, with the popular choices including Shelyn, Desna, Erastil, and Abadar. While evil religions are strongly discouraged, and many of their chief practices are outlawed, this does little to stop worshipers of Asmodeus, Zon-Kuthon, and the like from trying to have their beliefs officially protected by authorities, to mixed effect. Category:Cities Category:Places Category:Sheng Cities